Piece by Piece
by Kid Crisis
Summary: She had bore him their first child, only to have him tell her it was over. So now, she must find refuge in another. "I can fix you." She had laughed. "You can try." But she took his offer anyway. SasuHina.
1. Prologue: Forever

**Summary: **She had pinned after him for so many years, and when she finally caught him in her grasp, she vowed to never let go. She had loved him like no other, would do anything for him, and had even bore them their first child. But love is fickle, and he fell for another. So, in her distress, she had to take refuge in someone else. "I can fix you." She had laughed, "You can try." But she took his offer anyway.

**Authoress Note: **Revised. Edited. Better. Review.

* * *

**PIECE BY PIECE  
**by _**H**_eart _**V**_ex

prologue: **forever**

_well, you are the one,  
the one who lies close to me  
whispers, "hello, i missed you quite terribly."  
i fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
now there's no place else i could be  
but here in your arms

* * *

_

She raked her fingers through her daughter's long blonde hair. The little girl sat with her legs curled under her body, whining and tugging at her mother's hands when she pulled a knot in her tangled hair. Her small button nose would scrunch, and her pink mouth would dip into a frown.

"_Kaa-san!" _she shrieked, her pale cheeks red.

Hyūga Hinata looked down at the small child. "Oh, Manami!" she chided. "You're okay." Uzumaki Manami shook her head, pale blonde stands of hair flying. She had just turned six a few months ago. "Iie!" she screamed. Hinata ignored her, pulling her hair into a braid instead of trying to comb it out like she had planned.

"Okay, finished," she said.

Manami jumped out of her mother's lap, feeling the silky plait in her head. She pulled the braid around over her shoulder and snatched at the pink band keeping it together, and, instead, reached into her short's pocket to pull out a black one. She clumsily tied it around her hair, before tossing it back over her shoulder.

Hinata gave a confused smile and wrapped her own hair into a ponytail. Her daughter's eyes remained on her colorful socks the whole time, slightly narrowed as if she was trying to see if one of her feet was slightly larger than the other. Manami was a great thinker, and always asked a plethora of questions. She was enthusiastic and loud, but she was sharp and bright—bright like her azure blue eyes and golden curls. Hinata was glad that she'd inherited _his_ hair and eyes, although she did have her skin tone. Her daughter's personality, however, differed depending on who she was around.

"Kaa-san?"

"Hai?"

"Are you still taking me to Tenten-obasan's?"

Hinata stood up on her feet, pulling her dark gray shirt down a bit. "Ano…sure. If you still want to go." She rolled her pants leg up to her flawless knees, bouncing down on the large black sofa and crossing her thin legs.

"Maa na _(1)_," Manami said.

"Is that a yes?" Hinata leaned forwards and wiped a chocolate smudge from Manami's chin. "Who gave you chocolate?"

"Tou-san."

"Ee _(2)_," Hinata muttered, a grin tugging at the corner of her red mouth.

She had developed a certain glow after she had Manami. Her daughter was her life—her everything. She realized that she hadn't really ever been complete without her. She had made her happy, made her beautiful. Everything in Manami's eyes was perfect, and if she was happy, then Hinata was happy.

And Manami was always happy.

"Is Ryuu-chan there?"

"He should be."

"Doesn't he go to ojiisan's on the weekends?" Manami jogged around the couch and into the living room and came back with a little green sweater.

"Not this weekend. Ojiisan went on a business trip."

"Ooh." She smiled at the thought of traveling. She'd live in Konohagakure all her life, but her grandfather, mother, uncles, aunts, and father were always going to different countries. It sounded exciting and fun—the only reason she wanted to be a shinobi.

"I miss Ryuu, kaa-san."

Hinata giggled. "I know."

Ryuu was Neji and Tenten's five-year-old son; Manami's cousin and best friend. She hadn't seen him in quite awhile, and dearly missed his mass of brown hair.

She liked to put gum in it and watch it never stick. It was magic.

Manami snickered wickedly at the thought and quickly buttoned up her sweater. She made sure her billowy skirt wasn't stuck in her panties like last week, before jumping onto Hinata's lap. "Kaa-san, let's go!" Hinata frowned and pulled on her braid. "You hair…"

"Kaa-san…"

"Promise me you'll let Tenten comb it."

"Datte _(3)_…"

Hinata gave a stern look. Manami sighed. "Okay."

"Excellent. Go get your duffle so you can sleep over."

"Yatta!" She scrambled off her leg and scurried down the long hall to her room. Hinata heard shuffling and a frustrated groan after five minutes, and then her name was called impatiently. She got up, going to help the six-year-old find her bag. They usually kept it under her bed, but it was small and white and easy to get misplaced—especially for a young child who couldn't keep her room clean even if it killed her. Hinata hung her head back at the thought, not looking where she was going, and bumped into a hard, smooth chest. Instinctively, she braced her hands in front of her and staggered a bit, her legs crossed at a strange angle.

"Ouch," a husky voice said.

She didn't glance up because she knew what he'd do. Instead, her eyes traveled to the sleeping, tiny child in his arms, her head turned on his shoulder, hiding her face. Underneath her yellow pajama-set (a short-sleeved shirt and shorts) Hinata could see her back heaving as if she couldn't catch her breath.

He noticed it as well and began patting and rubbing and shushing gently, quietly.

Uchiha Sasuke was a good father, Hinata had to admit. Finally looking up to meet his black gaze, he instantly tipped his head to kiss her full red mouth. It was slow, but quick, passionate, but chaste. A kiss only Sasuke could pull of and have her blushing madly. She pulled a dark lock of hair behind her ear, clearing her throat in order not to make Sasuke think he'd embarrassed her.

He already knew.

"What's all that noise?" he asked, bouncing the tiny girl on his shoulder.

"Manami," she said. "She's looking for her bag. I'm taking her to Neji-nii's."

"Aa," Sasuke said. He shook the girl again. "You'll wake her," Hinata warned him. He snorted. "She slept all day." He bounced her once more, only this time her body jolted as she snapped awake, her big black eyes widening. Her neck-length black hair was matted to her forehead.

"Tou-tou," she muttered, only three years of age, "still sleepy."

"No," Sasuke told her. "Time to get up."

Uchiha Keiko moaned and looked at him. They were identical: black hair, black eyes, pale skin, gorgeous/serious faces. Keiko then glanced downwards, noticing her mother. She opened her arms to Hinata, who took her from her fiancé.

She and Sasuke had been engaged for a while, but we're going to be married quite soon.

Hinata hugged Keiko to her, brushing a hand across her clammy forehead. She was feverish. "I don't know what's wrong…" she whispered into her black hair. Keiko had had a high fever for two days, but Sakura had said she just had a cold. Hinata kissed her neck and looked at Sasuke, who smirked

She giggled.

Keiko sneezed.

"Kaa-san," an annoyed voice then said.

Hinata felt a tug on her shirt and switched Keiko to her other hip. "I found it all without your help!" Manami held up her duffle bag and grinned. "Did you pack?"

"Hai."

"Good." Hinata could trust Manami when picking clothes as she was very color-coordinated. "Na-na, Na-na!" Keiko said, jumping in her mother's arms. "Hai, Keiko-chan?" Keiko wiggled impatiently, slipping out of Hinata's grip. She walked to Manami and held her hand. "Am I going?"

"Maa na. I packed you some clothes."

"Really?"

"Sure. Is Keiko going, kaa-san? Sasuke-kun?" Her throat swelled when she said that. _Sasuke… _Keiko said tou-san.

"Yeah," Hinata said. Keiko jumped and smiled at Manami, who cheesed back just as eagerly. They began to have a grinning contest at that point, and Sasuke noticed where Manami had lost a molar.

Training accident.

"Okay," he said, picking them both and twirling them around. He kissed both their foreheads, telling Manami to put her sister in some day clothes. The girl slept like she was in hibernation 24/7 and it was only four in the afternoon. Keiko's sleeping habits worried Hinata, but Sasuke insisted she got it from his side of the family.

"Did you tell Manami?" Sasuke asked her once the girls had run to their rooms.

"Tell Manami what?"

"That we're going on an ANBU mission tomorrow?"

Hinata blanched. "Ano, I think she knows. I mean—she's quick." Sasuke turned and rolled his eyes. "She's gonna be pissed when she finds out that Keiko's staying with your cousin and she's going to—"

"Ah! Girls!" Hinata intervened suddenly. "Okay, let's go! Say bye to tou-tou, Keiko."

Keiko spun around in her pink sweater and waved. "Bye, tou-tou! I love you!" Sasuke smirked. "I love you, too, Keiko." Manami hurried to leave out the door, but Sasuke called her out. "Hai, Sasuke?" The apples of her cheeks were slightly red. "I love you, too, you know that, right?" She sighed, looking relieved. "Hai. I love you." Hinata bit her bottom lip, glancing left to right. Sasuke's eyes lowered.

"C'mon, girls."

Keiko bounced out the door, and no one saw Manami's eyes water.

* * *

She didn't think trying to blow up her mother's head with her mind would be a sufficient punishment like she'd seen Sasuke do with a dummy during training. She didn't even have a kekki genkai so it would pointless either other way to even try. No, no. Her eyes were blue. Not white, not black, not even gray—but blue, just like her father.

Naruto tried to keep as much time for her as possible, but that was difficult when having to watch over two rowdy twin boys. Akira and Arata were the epitome of annoying.

And dangerous.

This was why Manami didn't like visiting Naruto often because his demons actually _hurt_ her. They were strangely strong and aggressive for three-year-olds. Keiko was three as well and sweet as a peach, but these kids…

Manami sighed into her hand. Her brothers were throwing blocks at each other, a minuscule war that would no doubt end in tears. She sat on the floor beside them, the remote to the big screen television in her hand. Cartoons were on, but she felt like watching soap operas and drinking coffee. At least her sister was having fun with Ryuu and the other Hyūga kids. She had wanted Keiko to come, but her mother said that it would be awkward.

Awkward?

She didn't even know what that meant! Was it fair—was it _justice_?—that she'd have to sit with her little brothers for the whole weekend just because Sasuke and Hinata had gone on some "mission" to the Village of Sand? Manami wanted to push something (preferably Akira) into a ditch.

She clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue, stretching her pale legs out. She listened as Arata pounced on Akira and began to eat the skin off his cheeks, but she didn't worry about this. She had seen Sasuke do this with her mother and she always laughed.

But Akira was crying.

Manami got up and pulled them away from each other by grabbing a tuff of their strawberry blonde heads. "Oi!" they shouted in unison. She pulled harder. "Dame _(4)_!"

The twins quieted.

Just as she was about to slam their hands together—they were Uzumakis, they could handle it—Sakura came around the corner with a smile on her face. Manami dropped them and scurried back against the couch.

"You kids hungry?" Sakura asked. Her sons nodded and yelled while Manami answered, "Maa na." Those were her favorite words because she never really was able to make up her mind. Not since she had learned to make a PB& J sandwich by her lonesome, and _that_ in itself had been a challenge.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked. She had let her pink hair grow in slick strands down her back again, three orange clips keep a portion in the front pulled back. Her skin was the color of a light pink rose and her cheeks were red. Sakura was beautiful to Manami.

But she wasn't her mother.

"I want kitsune udon _(5)_!" Akira shouted. "Me too!" said Arata. Sakura nodded. "Manami?"

"Yakitori _(6)_."

"Alright." Sakura smiled sweetly ann strolled into their huge, gorgeous kitchen to make their lunch. Of course, Naruto's kitchen wasn't as _big_ and _beautiful_ as the Uchiha compounds, but it would suffice.

Manami quirked her mouth. Speaking of Naruto, where was he? She hadn't seen him since earlier that morning when her mother had dropped her off. Swiping her legs for no particular reason, she went into his and Sakura's bedroom to find him lolled about on the bed with a pillow covering his face. She climbed up the foot of the bed and crawled towards his snoring figure until she straddled his waist with her legs on either side of him.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered at first. Hinata had told her never to yell someone out of their sleep because that was rude and some people were _very_ cranky in the morning, like her grandfather.

"Naarrruuuttoooo…" she put both her little hands on the pillow and pressed down until she heard him choke on his saliva and squirm for dear oxygen.

He popped up like a delicious pastry from the toaster with his eyes squeezed shut. "Sakura! I told you about doing that!" He began swiping at his eyes with balled fists.

"Naruto," Manami said sternly, crossing her arms. She had seen Neji do this with Tenten after he caught her using his shampoo.

"Nani? Manami? What are you doin'?" he asked, tone softening. He ran one hand through her soft blonde hair.

"I thought you were Sakura the way you were calling my—Wait. Why were you calling me 'Naruto-kun'?"

"That's your name," his daughter pointed out. He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, demo…I just thought you'd be calling me tou-san, or tou-chan, our otou-san, or…something." His blonde brow furrowed and Manami copied his expression. It wasn't hard, considering that fact they were duplicates.

She gulped and decided to look everywhere but at her father, her eyes straying to his ANBU mask.

It was a dog.

_Kaa-san has a cat and tou-san—ah—Sasuke-kun has a rabbit… _

Sasuke's mask was a freaking _rabbit_. Manami found that strange.

_Sakura-chan has a bird… _

"Manami."

"Hai, Naruto?" she asked, but immediately placed her hands over her _stupid_ mouth. Naruto's blue eyes glossed. "I meant…I meant tou-san!" she cried. He patted her back affectionately. "Do you call Sasuke that?"

"Iie, tou-san." _Only in my head…which isn't bad, ne? _"Datte," she continued, "I don't live with you. I-I live with Sasuke, so—"

"Manami, it doesn't matter who you live with. I'm still your father." His voice was soft, but serious, and made her heart jump. "Maa na, datte…"

"Iie, this isn't a 'maa na' situation. You need to understand this. Sasuke isn't your father, I am. Your mother and I…we're your parents." Naruto lightly squeezed her arms for emphasis, causing Manami's eyes to fill with tears. She had hurt his feeling and she knew it. She hated hurting him—hurting anybody—because it made it sick to the deepest core of her being. A waterfall of salty tears began falling from her eyes. "Gomen nasai, tou-chan! Tou-chan! Tou-chan, gomen nasai!" she yelped, wrapping short arms around his neck.

"Manami, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

She only cried harder and hugged him tighter. "I wish you and kaa-chan would have stayed together forever so that I wouldn't make you sad!"

Naruto tensed.

"How come you didn't stay with kaa-chan, huh? She's so pretty and smart and strong…" she sobbed. "Akira, Arata, and Keiko get two parents together, but I _don't_!" She slammed her head into Naruto's chest. He shushed her until she calmed, and soon she fell asleep, but he couldn't get over her words.

"I'm so sorry, Manami," he whispered into her blonde tresses.

* * *

Twenty-three year old Hyūga Hinata hurriedly shook her youngest child awake. Keiko had been having horrible nightmares since she was two, but never—not once—spoke about them. She awoke crying, trying desperately to catch her breath. Hinata bundled her into her arms, putting a glass of water to her mouth.

She refused it.

"Tou-tou," she said.

Hinata smiled slightly. "Keiko, tou-tou's not here right now." Keiko sniffled and dug her head in between Hinata's large bosom, gripping the fabric of her shirt. She was still crying, her snow-white skin red, black eyes rimmed with dark lines. It seemed like she did sleep an _awful lot_.

Keiko relaxed when Hinata rocked her back and forth, rubbing her head.

She was thankful when her daughter finally fell back into slumber. She had picked her up early from the Hyuuga compound in order to get ready for their mission to Suna, but Hinata wasn't so sure if she'd be able to go. The plan was to leave Manami at Naruto's and Keiko with Neji…but things…happened.

The front door clicked open.

Sasuke came in the house then, carrying a large bag. He placed it onto the marble kitchen countertop and slipped his shoes off, running a tired pale hand through his hair.

He walked over to Hinata and kissed her, and she handed him their daughter to take to her room to have a better sleep. Hinata decided she would call Tsunade later on.

When the both of them had disappeared, Hinata jumped up from the couch and stalked into the bathroom, locking the door and sitting on the side of the large pearly tub.

She had been practicing in the mirror on how exactly she would break the news, but the words were getting thicker and thicker on her tongue.

"Kami-sama, iie…" Her heart was racing like a fly's when he sees that fat ass frog sitting on a lily pad, staring, waiting…_watching_.

"Shake it off, Hyūga!" she whispered to herself fiercely. "Just tell him. Tell it quick and straight."

But still, her mind was working to find out a way to break this down to him without him freaking out. Not that Sasuke would ever _"freak out"_.

He's…Sasuke for God's sake.

Hinata balled her fist at her mouth and groaned. She hated feeling this anxious! She got up off the edge of the tub and splashed her face with cold water from the sink, before twisting her hair in a long braid over her shoulder.

She'd tell him _right now_. Just get it over with it.

She snuck out the bathroom and looked out the window beside the couch in the living room, trying to memorize the sun's awesome rays before she died from an anxiety attack.

She plopped herself on the couch then, hiding her face in her hands.

And then it happened.

Sasuke walked into the living room, the front of his black shirt wet with fresh tears.

Keiko had been crying on him.

Hinata sprang up from the couch when he sat down on it. He looked quizzically at her. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, standing as well. He raised a naturally elegantly arched eyebrow. She stepped back. "N-Nothing!" _Dammit! _Hinata folded her hands behind her, moving backwards until her back hit the wall.

"You're stuttering." Sasuke looked at her position and smirked.

Uh-oh.

"Nothing is wrong!" she insisted.

They had played the game many, many times before, and the last thing you wanted to do was get stuck in a trapped position. Before she could blink, Sasuke was in front of her, his hands pressed on either side of her head. He then pressed his lips under the edge of her jaw, right above the nape of her neck. "Really?" he asked. Hinata nodded, and then got an idea.

She leaned into Sasuke's kiss, throwing her head back. Sasuke kissed her mouth and she gripped the front of his black shirt.

This was how she'd tell him her secret.

They stumbled forward, Sasuke falling back onto the couch, Hinata straddling his waist. She ran her fingers over his chest, their kiss becoming deeper and more intimate with every passing second. Sasuke held her around her mid-section tightly. "There's something wrong with you," he said huskily, tracing her spine.

He kissed her pale forehead.

Hinata shivered.

"I have…a secret to tell you."

She felt Sasuke stiffen under her body. "What?" She bent down to whisper it in his ear, quietly, softly.

"_I'm pregnant." _

When she brought her head back up, Sasuke was…_grinning_…widely.

* * *

_(1)—_**Maa na **means "I guess so". You will hear her say this many times throughout the story.

_(2)—_**Ee **is the equivalent the male **aa**, which means "yes".

_(3)—_**Datte** is the same as demo, meaning "but".

_(4)—_**Dame** means "stop!" or "no!".

_(5)—_**Kitsune udon** are thick Japanese noodles with fox-like decorations

_(6)—_**Yakitori** is roasted pork (or another meat) on a stick.

* * *

_XOXO_


	2. Chapter One: Iris

**Authoress Note: **This is the past.

* * *

chapter one:** iris**

_back off, i'll take you on  
__headstrong, to take on anyone  
__i know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong

* * *

_

Fifteen-year-old Hyūga Hinata walked quickly down the road that led to her favorite training area, walking past the many tall trees. A cool breeze washed over her pale face and blew her indigo hair over her shoulder. She stepped into the training territory, running to a wooden post.

She bent beside the post, running her hands over the blood prints still perfectly intact. She pressed a shaky fingertip to the freshest-looking one and was surprised to find her finger come back wet, warm, and red. Quickly wiping the blood smear on her pants, Hinata looked behind the post to find what she was looking for. It was a small, brown leather-cover book with plastic pages.

She sighed, picking it up and flipping through it.

The lilies, sakura blossoms, white rose petals, hydrangeas, wild violets and dandelions disinterested her at the moment, because all she needed were her notes.

"Come on," Hinata mumbled to herself, shaking the book upside down. She smiled when a small sheet of paper fell to the dirt ground in front of her feet. She hurriedly picked it up and opened it, reading the dates and times she'd written on it in sloppy Japanese.

"Ah…! Here it is…" _Otou-san…Kumogakure meeting…Hanabi and me…six o' clock on the dot… _Hinata blanched and looked up at the sky. The way the sun was positioned and the shadow under her suggested that it was around four, giving her only two hours to get home and get ready. She stuffed the paper back into her flower-pressing book and sped off north.

Despite her attempted kidnapping with the Cloud Village, they were having monthly meetings in the Hokage's tower to ease their strained friendship. Although they were not exactly on war terms anymore, there were still some tense and tender spots to mend. Konoha knew Kumo was known for their katanas and swords, and the handicraft of their shuriken and kunai, which they needed for ANBU and other shinobi.

They needed weapons and Kumo needed the money.

So they had set up a plan to make these exchanges to not only help their alliance, but to rebuild their trust with the mighty Hyūga clan. This meeting and three more after it were going to be held at the Hyūga compound, so Hinata had to be there to show them that they were no hard feeling or anything of the sort. But if she were late, even for half a second, Hiashi would have her head.

The thought, of course, only made her run faster.

She pulled open her book again to check if six o' clock was really the time to be there, and cringed when she saw her eyes hadn't deceived her—it was.

Hinata bit her lip and snapped the book closed, completely oblivious to the fact the a page of her book had fallen out—the page with her favorite white iris that her hands had smeared blood on during the run, causing a strange, but beautiful contrast. Hinata did not notice, and only kept sprinting toward home.

She slowed when she reached the gates, nodding humbly to the white-eyed guards who bowed back.

"Hinata-sama," they mumbled in unison, causing her face to flush.

She walked the long, flower-encrusted route around to the back and slid open the shoji door, neatly slipping off her shoes. Two or three branch house members were walking around, and when they took notice of her, they bowed low and muttered her name. She politely greeted them back and hurried to her room. All the Hyūga that passed by her sent chills down her spine. Them, in their long white yukatas and empty, but all-seeing, white eyes. Hinata realized her people were almost like ghosts.

Pale, frightening ghosts.

She made her way pass one of the tea rooms, only to see her younger sister sitting on one of the fluffy red pillows, having a casual conversation with another young girl. Hinata instantly noticed she was a branch member by the green seal marring her forehead. Her black hair had been swept to the side and pinned up with white clips, leaving the mark openly exposed.

Hanabi was sitting with her legs folded under her, a silky yellow kimono covering her small body. There were intricate, large red, green and white flowers sewn into the fabric, black vines spreading across the back. Her shoulder-length brown hair was pulled up in a beautiful bun, side bangs curly and pulled down to cradle her face. There was a yellow orchid pinned into her hair and two decorative chopsticks—used for styling—pushed down the bun in an "X" shape.

Hyūga Hanabi looked simply gorgeous.

Hinata gulped.

She didn't think Hanabi would dress so formally to attend the Kumo meeting.

To think that Hiashi got her to dress up was a miracle in itself. Then again, he _was_ Hiashi.

She snuck the pass the open door as to not alert her sister and continued to her room, but knowing Hanabi, she'd probably already activated her Byakugan and saw her come into the house. Once in her room, she grabbed a small watch off her dresser and checked the time: 4:37. That was okay. She still had about an hour and twenty minutes to shower and dress before her father sent a maid to retrieve her. She then paced to her glamorous closet that held her yukatas and kimonos. The dresses were folded over each other vertically and then horizontally, so she could see what color they were. She was about to pick up a pretty dark blue one when a soft knock resounded at her door.

She jumped a bit, and then relaxed knowing it couldn't have been her father.

He would've knocked much louder.

"Sumimasen, Hinata-sama," the voice said through the door, "may I come in?" It was a servant. "Ah…h-hai," she stuttered. The maid came in then, her black hair tied in a short ponytail, the signature white eyes she bore fierce, yet calming.

_She could probably be very strong if she had the opportunity to be, _Hinata thought as the little maid lowered her head. "Your father…he wishes to see you."

"Otou-sama?" Hinata asked herself, bringing her index finger to her mouth.

"Hai," the maid said. She then tilted her head, excusing herself, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hinata breathed in a deep breath as she walked out of her room and into the hall, heading for her father's office.

Hyūga Hiashi wasn't exactly a people person, per se. He liked to be alone and undisturbed. He hated it when people entered his office without knocking, and Hanabi was the only one brave enough to do such a terrible thing. The door to his office was shoji, but the regular, weak wood that ran down the middle was, instead, made of mahogany. It had a very smooth surface, Hinata noticed as she ran her finger down it. She balled her hand into a fist, and knocked only twice.

"Come in," Hiashi's cool voice said.

Gulping, she hooked her thin fingers in the elevated part of the hard wood, pulling the door open. Her father, head of Hyūga, was sitting down on a very large plush, dark cushion. In front of him was a small coffee table, an obsidian teapot with azure flowers printed on it. The tea cups were designed the same way. Hiashi looked up to see his eldest daughter, curling his index finger at her. She walked in quickly. He pointed to another cushion, opposite of the table and she sat, head bowed and fists on her thighs.

"Hinata," Hiashi said.

"H-Hai, o-otou-sama?" She flinched at her stutter, trying desperately to shake off her nervousness.

"I'm sure that," he continued, "you've seen your sister."

"Hai…"

"I need you to get dressed as well. I'm sure you've not forgotten the meeting?"

She shook her head. "Of course not."

"Very well. I know you've been training hard to improve your skills, but next meeting, be in this house earlier so that we can discuss the situation prior to their arrival," he finished, taking a sip of tea. It smelled like vanilla and honey. "Tomorrow you will train with me one-on-one, and then the same with Neji and Hanabi." His eyes were not focused on her as he said this.

Hinata held back her smile. She loved getting stronger. "Hai."

"I will have Ai-san help you get ready," Hiashi added. "You are dismissed."

Hinata bowed before raising herself from the pillow on which she sat and tried to remember who Ai-san was exactly. She racked her brain for faces, but found she could not remember a girl called Ai. She quirked her mouth and walked back into her room, only to find that same ponytailed-haired girl, rubbing the silk of the same dark blue kimono she'd been looking at earlier.

"Oh!" the girl said, flushing a dark pink when she saw Hinata standing in the doorway. "Gomen nasai," she apologized, "but your father asked me to help you get dressed for the meeting. I also helped Hanabi-sama get prepared." Hinata smiled. "Ah! Y-You must be Ai-san then!"

Ai nodded and smiled a bit as well. "Yes, Hyūga-sama."

Hinata watched her hold the kimono up. "I think you'd look very pretty in this one." She blushed. "Yes, I like that one, too."

She walked to stand beside Ai and listened to her speak, but training was all could truly think about. She had busted up her hands and knuckles to the bone to just make Chūnin, and was still bleeding to get further than that. She knew, for her own pride, that she had to make her father proud of her some kind of way.

She was a very powerful _kunoichi_, a ninja of Konohagakure, an _heiress_ to the prestigious Hyūga clan. Anything below would just be disgraceful.

But instead of arguing with herself, she allowed Ai to help her get dressed and style her hair. The navy kimono she wore was so dark it looked black, and made her skin appear whiter than it already was. It hugged her figure, decorated with swirls of a light blue, white and black and designs of birds adding to its beauty. Her obi was in the shape of a large black butterfly with long ribbons that started out black, but then bled into red once they touched the floor, made to look the tail of a butterfly, and was tied below her breasts. Her waist-length hair had been left down, but curled and two parts brought back around her head, pinned together with a white iris. The petals were white and tipped with crimson.

Hinata touched a petal with gentle fingers.

"You look very beautiful," Ai said.

"Arigatou," Hinata said, smiling.

She then braced herself.

* * *

Haruno Sakura raked her fingers through her short pink hair.

Her equally pink eyebrows knotted together has she listened to the young girl in front of her speak, her words droned, sad, and a little angry. "He's still sleeping," the girl said. Sakura's head bobbed upwards to face her, emerald eyes wide.

Yamanaka Ino crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Hey, Sakura," she mumbled, "did you hear me?"

"Yes."

Ino looked skeptical, grabbing Sakura's thinning shoulders and shaking her slightly. "You okay?" she asked. Sakura's eyes were empty. _Poor Sasuke-kun, _she thought, pushing Ino away from her. They were in the hospital, right in front of _his_ room. The door was shut tightly, but Sakura's hand rested lightly on it, afraid to turn the silvery handle. "You can go in," Ino reminded her.

Uchiha Sasuke.

A week prior, he'd been found by ANBU, stumbling pass a small wood very close to the entrance of Konohagakure. He had passed out then and they had carried—dragged—him back to Konoha. He was in critical condition, of course. The seal on the base of his neck, given to him by the sannin, Orochimaru, had turned a red color, blood oozing out of it. He had been twitching and jerking when the nurses had tried desperately to lower him onto the hospital bed. He then had to be heavily sedated so they could check in and see what was wrong with him.

He hadn't awoken since, the poor thing.

Sakura's grip on the door tightened as she remembered the tortured look on his pale face. She had thought it was just any old patient with severe injuries. Then, Sasuke's stark black hair came into view, and his face and body.

She had dropped to her knees.

Ino huffed impatiently. "Sakura!" she hissed angrily. "Just…_go_!"

Sakura nodded, biting her lip. She slowly opened the door, smelling the medicine, the plain white walls of his room blinding her.

He was turned on his side when she fully entered the room, Ino on her heels. Sasuke's face was white, his eyes moving rapidly behind the closed lids. He looked peaceful…sort of. His mouth was slightly open, long black bangs framing his face. Sakura checked his pulse.

Normal.

She placed a shaking hand on his forehead.

Normal.

She glanced at the steadily beeping heart monitor, noticing how the even waves flowed in accordance with Sasuke's heart.

Perfect.

"He should be waking up anytime now," Ino muttered. She had obviously observed the same things that Sakura had. "Now, we just have to wait." A small knock was then heard at the door, and a tanned face was seen. Next came unruly blonde hair and Uzumaki Naruto was standing in the room, his expression unreadable. "How is he?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Of course, Naruto had went after Sasuke multiple times since he'd left Konoha, and the last time he went, he'd halfway almost gotten Sasuke back to the Leaf, but the boy had woken up and ran off, limping and falling on the way. Naruto was extremely hurt and weak himself so he headed back, berating himself _again_ for not bring the Uchiha back. They'd fixed him and bandaged him up good, like they always did. When Naruto got out of the hospital, Sasuke was coming in three days later.

So, maybe he had brought him back.

Sasuke didn't get that far from Konoha after all.

"He's fine," Sakura said, once again touching Sasuke's cool forehead and then his cheek, though it wasn't necessary.

Naruto stood behind Ino, peering curiously over her shoulder.

She looked from Naruto to Sakura to Sasuke, blushed and then excused herself, thinking she'd give Team 7 some time alone.

Naruto moved beside his pink-haired teammate, watching her actions. He placed his hand on her shoulder, before tapping Sasuke's cold arm. "I miss…him," Sakura said quietly. Naruto looked at her, and then smiled slightly. "He'll come around. He has to."

"But, just look at him. He looks…looks _dead_ to me."

Naruto paled.

"He's fine, like you said."

And then, Sasuke's beautiful, angry, confused, saddened obsidian eyes shot wide open.

* * *

Hinata undressed out of her formal clothing, folding it neatly and then putting it away. Her face was still flushed red from the very important meeting. The piercing gazes of the Cloud ninja had disturbed her deeply. But, she shook it off, listening to the questions that they asked her father. It seemed that she and Hanabi had only been there for show. She couldn't exactly remember what they had said, but it was about treaties and alliances and working together. She rolled her eyes, despite herself.

Uh-huh.

_Sure_.

Hinata crossed her room to look out her window. The sky was dark and a few stars were twinkling in the sky. She figured she'd get a few hours in at the hospital with a night-shift. _That meeting was longer than I expected…_ Quickly throwing on some more casual clothes, she sped out her room. She'd change into uniform once at the hospital. She brushed out her hair and left the Hyūga compound. She walked briskly, her face cooled by the nice night breeze. When she had finally reached the hospital, people were in frenzy. Nurses and doctors were running around, everyone looking disoriented.

She gulped.

A young nurse then grabbed the fabric of the gray sweater she wore, tugging. "Oh, Hinata-san, come quickly! Tsunade-sama was just looking for you!" Hinata blinked in surprise.

"What?" she asked, but the woman had already pulled her down the hall into a patient's room. "In there," the girl said, pointing to the door. The Hyūga, still confused, nodded and opened the door, expecting a bloody mess, thinking someone had gone wild and they needed her to perform Jūken on him to knock him out.

When she entered the room, however, Haruno Sakura was there, along with Naruto—she flushed—and someone lying down on the hospital bed. Tsunade stood, looking at the patient, her honey brown eyes narrowed. When Hinata closed the door behind her, the Hokage looked up, and frowned. "Hinata, come," she said. She was nervous, but walked forward anyway, her eyes questioning.

Hinata wearily eyed Sakura and Naruto, noticing how their faces were both transfixed in horror. She was standing beside the patient's bed now, Tsunade behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata," she started, "this is Uchiha Sasuke."

_Gulp. _

"Who?"

"I need you to activate your Byakugan and see what's going on with him," Tsunade continued. Sakura blanched. "Please, Hinata," she begged silently, burying her face in her hands. Naruto patted her back, before looking at the blue-haired girl hopefully as well. Breathing deep, Hinata turned the boy's body over with shaking hands.

_This is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke… _

She stared at his face for a moment before small veins began to appear near her temples. She placed her hands on his chest and then his shoulder, her eyes widening when they spotted the problem.

His neck and shoulder.

Hinata gasped. "Oh…" The chakra in them had turned a black color, running thick like blood. The mark on his neck, she presumed, must be affecting him. It looked clogged, backed up like a broken pipe.

"It's this," she told Tsunade, pointing to the mark. "He must've tried to release the energy in it, b-but I…I guess the tenketsu passes were blocked…" Tsunade nodded. "Blocked chakra? We can fix that." Hinata nodded as well, hands suddenly glowing green over the area that connected Sasuke's neck and shoulder. "Oh, Hinata-chan," Sakura then said, holding her arm out. "I can do that part. Just tell me where—"

And then Hinata shrieked.

The Uchiha's eyes had popped open for the second time that day, but this time he sat erect, features cold as ice. He snatched Hinata's small wrist and jerked her body towards his, so close their noses brushed. "Who the hell are you?" he seethed through gritted teeth. Her face sank, though she tried to keep her fear from showing, displaying a brave demeanor.

"U-Um…" Sasuke ignored her stuttering and snapped his head up, glaring at Tsunade.

"You." _I'm back in Konoha? _

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Uchiha, you put her down this instant!"

"No." His Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned around, noticing Sakura and Naruto, before using one hand to jerk the collar of Hinata's shirt, and the other to hold her throat.

"Why am I back?"

Naruto was infuriated. "Oi, stop, teme!"

His grip around Hinata's throat tightened.

"Onegai, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked at the young girl he was holding, immediately recognizing her white eyes.

Wait.

_White_ eyes?

A Hyūga!?

She brought one hand up and placed it against his forehead. _Aw, hell. _"Don't you dare—"

"I think y-you should sl-sleep now." She tapped his head, rattling his brain enough to send him into unconsciousness again.

The hold on her throat loosened completely. Sakura quickly checked Sasuke's vital signs, making sure he was alright. He was breathing fine, temperature still normal. "What did you do, Hinata?" she asked. "I just sent a shock of chakra into his brain enough t-to make him sleep for a couple of hours. He'll b-be fine, really." _He could've killed me, you know. _

Tsunade smiled gratefully as she headed out the door. "Sakura, keep him under control and come to me with his reports later."

"Ah, yes ma'am."

Naruto walked around the bed, wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "What would we do without you, Hinata-chan?" He laughed as her face turned pink.

"Ano, th-thanks, N-Naruto-kun."

"Hey, how about I treat you to some Ichiraku tonight, eh? For helping Sasuke-teme!"

_Oh, no… _Hinata tenderly felt her cheeks, and sure enough, her fingers were burning. She had to at least be, oh, 108, 109 degrees now.

"Uh, s-sure!"

Naruto gave her one of his fox-like grins. "Okay! Oi, Sakura-chan, you wanna come, too?"

Her smile disappeared.

Sakura, in all her essential beauty, lifted herself from Sasuke. She took one look at Hinata's crestfallen features and shook her head. "No, thanks. You two go ahead. I have to stay here anyway, remember?"

"Ah, sure. Let's go, Hinata-chan." Naruto grabbed the crook of her elbow, sending her nervousness to the top level as he escorted her out the door. By the time they arrived at Ichiraku, twilight had fallen. Naruto had ordered miso ramen, while Hinata had just something to drink. Her stomach was feeling a little queasy, and Naruto must've been in a bad mood because he only ate six bowls.

"I'm real sorry about today, Hinata," he told her once they had started to head home. "Sasuke's not really like that." She nodded, understanding. "I wish things…could be different…" He frowned.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Y-You shouldn't make f-faces like that."

"Why?"

She blushed. "Smiling…it-it suits you."

Naruto put his arm around her once again. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. We should do this more often."

She stopped walking, pulling him back until they were standing chest to chest. Her face looked hopeful. A cherry-red blush scurried across Naruto's nose, hidden by the tan tint of his skin and the darkness of the night, however.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Eh, sure if you want."

"O-Okay…"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke seethed under his white blankets.

God, he _hated_ hospitals. The smell, the look, everything about it really just pissed him off.

He sat up in his bed, and was about to begin banging his head against the wall again when Sakura came in. "How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, feeling his forehead.

He shook her off.

"Fine."

"Do you want anything?"

"Iie."

"Are you hurting?"

"Iie."

Sakura frowned. "Um, okay, then. I'll come back to check on you in a little while, okay?" He gave her a grunt in response as she walked back out the room, her brows furrowed together in anxiety. Deciding not to continue with his head banging, he laid back down, thinking it wouldn't be good to give himself a concussion.

And then, a face popped into his head.

He groaned.

That God-forsaken girl! The one who had so kindly knocked him out. The Hyūga one. He remembered her face from when they were younger, but couldn't quite put his finger on the name. It didn't matter though, because he was extremely upset with her; putting him to sleep after he told her not to. Did she have a death wish? He couldn't wait to get out of the hell-hole-hospital so he could find her. He probably didn't even need to leave, because it seemed she probably worked with Sakura.

He smirked.

So she thought she'd challenge the last Uchiha?

_We'll see.

* * *

_

Hinata stepped out of the shower, drying herself quickly before brushing out her hair. She slipped on some shorts and a T-shirt, collapsing on her bed. Unconsciously, she reached up to touch her neck. She sighed, knowing that she bruised like a cantaloupe.

The marks would be there tomorrow.

She could still see Uchiha Sasuke's face when he woke up.

He looked…scared, a little.

She turned her head over on her pillow, trying to remember what kind of look her features had held when she had tried to appear brave and strong. Ha, like she _wasn't_ scared of him.

She was.

Hinata huffed, blowing her bangs up.

She was getting better at that—hiding her emotions. The plan only faltered only when she was around people she knew and loved, like her sister, her father, her friends: Kiba, Shino, Naruto…

Her stomach flipped.

Naruto had said that they should go out again, and that had her quivering with joy.

Though, she couldn't help but feel nervous about his friend. She had to go to the hospital tomorrow and probably look at the marking on his neck again. She unleashed the breath she was holding, shaking off the terminal fear.

More than anything she wanted to just train, train, train and improve her skills, but if she didn't come in, Tsunade would no doubt make her come. Everything was going to be ruined for her if Uchiha Sasuke was thrown into her already troubled life.

She only wondered how long she could stand under the wall until it crumbled.

* * *

**Yeeaaahhhhh booooyyyyyy.

* * *

**

_XOXO_


	3. Words

**Authoress Note: **What age do the kids in _Naruto_ usually go to the academy? I can't remember if it's 4 or 5 or 3 even, maybe. You can PM me or leave the answer in a review. Why don't I just look it up, you ask? That's easy: I'm _lazy_!

I don't even blink my eyes for myself; I have people for that, duh! Well, the last person quit, but I'm hiring! You want in?

NEways, thank you a bunch for all the reviews! Please read and enjoy and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! Oh and those little lines in the story are the breaks between the future and the present. You'll see when you read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_ –cries silently into hands – Do ya have to rub it in!? Geez, bastards… I don't care anyway 'cause disclaimers are for _squares!

* * *

_

**Piece by Piece  
**

**.2.**

**.w o r d s.

* * *

**

_Now when I caught myself,__  
I had to stop myself,__  
From saying that I should've never thought.__  
Now when I caught myself,__  
I had to stop myself,__  
From saying that I, I should've never thought of you.  
Of you. _

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you,__  
But I don't know what I want.  
No, I don't know what I want.

* * *

_

**Uzumaki Manami rolled** her eyes slowly as she walked beside her younger cousin, Hyuuga Ryuu, to the play ground. Ryuu looked at her with wide, white eyes, his dark brown hair in disarray all over his head. "Nani?" he asked, stuffing his small hands in his pockets. "Your mom and Sasuke do that stuff in front of you and Keiko-chan?" He sniggered.

"All the time," Manami seethed. "And they're my _parents_; not '_mom and Sasuke_'."

"Well, I guess it's good that you think of him as your dad."

"Why is that?"

"Because my otou-san says that Naruto is a real idiot…just not in those words…"

When Manami and Ryuu had reached the play ground, a couple of other children and their parents were there, so the two instantly headed for the swings. Manami's long blonde hair had come out of the pony-tail holder she had wrapped it in, but didn't mind as the wind blew the soft curls around her face as she swung on her swing.

Ryuu glanced at her, clearing his throat. His cousin smiled slightly. "I know Naruto-kun's an idiot…" she mumbled, blinking her large blue eyes. "But he's still my father, I guess."

Ryuu nodded. "I know. He's nice to Nata-nee-chan and you, too, so I like him!" He grinned and Manami giggled at the way he referred to her mother as "Nata".

But other thoughts were still on her mind as she let her laughter die down.

"Oi, Ryuu-chan…"

"Hai?"

_Do you think…Sasuke loves me? _Manami thought. This was the question she wanted to ask, but instead shook her head, swinging her feet higher.

"Iie. Never mind."

"Are you okay, onee-chan?"

She smiled. "Hai!" _No…

* * *

_

--------

Hinata tried desperately to block her face, only to have Neji snug her chin as her head snapped backwards. "Itai!" she screeched when she hit the ground. Neji, still in Hyuuga stance, apologized quickly, going over to help her, only having his younger cousin refuse him.

"No, I-I'm okay," she promised, picking herself up. "Again."

Neji frowned. "I think we've trained enough for today."

"B-But, Neji-!"

"You're tired," he assured, "so let's go home and get some rest."

Hinata bit her bottom lip. She was only training to avoid going to the hospital so she wouldn't have to see _him_. "Onegai, Neji-nii-san! One m-more time!" she folded her slender fingers in front of her face in a begging motion. He raised a brow in question, causing her to flush red. "I-I just…really like training!"

"Right, well, I have to go back home anyway, so…we'll get together later, Hinata." She rang her hands in the mesh shirt she wore as her cousin walked passed her, patting her head.

She groaned once he was out of ear-shot, pulling on her hair. All that morning, she had been practicing on how not to blush or seem afraid, but when she walked out of the house, all her courage flew away with the wind. She looked behind her, and sure enough, Neji was already long gone. Grabbing her jacket, Hinata slipped it back on her shoulders before heading back home as well, thoughts of a nice, warm shower lingering in the back of her mind.

If she was going to the hospital, she'd have to smell good.

_Kami-sama… _she moaned inside her head as she began to head back home. She really didn't want to go anywhere today.

When she entered the Hyuuga grounds, she headed straight for her mother's garden. The little silver key around her elegant neck shimmered in the sunlight, cascading the hot rays off the skin of her face as well. Hinata stuck the tiny key into the lock, twirked it, and then entered the garden. Her bag was hidden in the long tulips today.

She snapped a pretty pink one of its strong stem, grabbed her bag and walked into the house.

Like the day before, Hanabi was sitting in the foyer, sipping tea with same branch-member girl. This time, her hair was down, covering her face. Hinata blinked. _Who is that girl? _Curious, she walked over to the table they were sitting at, and peeked down at her younger sister. "Nee-chan," she said. Hanabi's startling white gaze snapped up. She was frowning.

"Yes?"

_Just like otou-sama… _"W-What are you doing?"

Hanabi blinked and looked at the girl sitting opposite of her and then down at the silvery tea cup she was holding. "What does it look like, Hinata?" she snapped.

Hinata blushed. "O-Oh! Right, s-sorry…" Okay, maybe it was a _dumb_ question, but did Hanabi have to be so _mean_ about it? Hinata smiled then, and was about to excuse herself, before her younger sister gently grabbed her jacket sleeve. "This is Chizu," she said softly, directing her head to the other girl.

Chizu looked up at Hinata and then immediately bowed her head back down, so low it almost touched the table. "Hyuuga-sama," she acknowledged.

"Oh, you can…ano, call me Hinata…"

"Hinata-san, then." Chizu gave a tiny smile, showing small, white teeth.

Hinata smiled back, to be polite, but a chill crawled up her spine for some strange reason when she looked at the other girl. "Enjoy your tea, girls." She sprinted to her room. Hinata closed the door behind her, making sure it was silent, before she slipped off her bag and anxiously rubbed her temples. _Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke… _She wanted to cry. _What if he kills me? _They hadn't exactly gotten off to a good start. _What if he tries to choke me again? Will they hear me scream? _

She ran her hand through her dark hair and sighed. Why was she _scaring_ herself?

Pouting, she dressed into the appropriate attire for the hospital and headed there from the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Sakura sat in a chair, staring at Sasuke. He was looking up at the ceiling with a rather interested gaze and his mouth was slightly moving. Was he…counting the tiles on the ceiling? Sakura smiled, but hid it with her hand. Sasuke glanced at her and stopped, leaning back on his extra fluffed pillow.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked him, touching his pillow.

She was starting to irritate him. He wasn't a _baby_.

"Iie."

"Okay." She folded her thin fingers together and placed them in her lap. Her pink mouth was set in a small frown, but quirked to the side. Her knees were pressed together as she started drumming her fingernails against them. "Sasuke-kun," she muttered. "I've wanted to speak with you." She was sure she was blushing. The Uchiha turned nothing but his cold, dark eyes on her; his head never moving. Sakura blanched. "Um…"

And then someone slammed them self against the door.

Shushing and hurried whispers were heard. Sakura cocked her head to the side and got up to answer it, before the door swung open and Hyuuga Hinata stumbled in.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened.

Another nurse was shoving her pass the threshold. "Go on, Hinata-san!" she urged. With another push, Hinata was fully in the room.

"Bye now!" the nurse said, smiling crookedly and walking away. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her forward a bit, but the girl's feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

"Hinata?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, nodded and laughed. "Sasuke-kun won't hurt you," she assured.

The heiress gulped and continued to walk, her gaze hitting everything besides _him_. She leaned against the wall further behind Sakura's little chair and chewed her bottom lip. She crossed her ankles and stared at the floor for a moment. Sakura sat back down and grinned. "Did Tsunade-sama send you, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, h-hai."

"What for?"

Was she angry?

"To…ano…check Uchiha-s-san's chakra flow." _Why are you here?_

"Ah."

Hinata took a deep breath and looked forward, but that was a bad idea. Sasuke was staring at her, his eyes dangerously narrowed. His sheets were clenched in his pale fists. Either he was in pain or really angry, but Hinata figured it was the latter because it seemed as though he was trying to blow her brains out with his eyes. Wait. Could he do that? Unconsciously, her hands flew up to her face. Sasuke's brow rose. "Oh, Hinata-chan," Sakura suddenly said. "Could you stay here for a few minutes? I need to check out something with Shizune." Hinata faltered. "Excuse me?" Sakura smiled, leaving the white room.

_This is the end. I'm going to die in this room…by myself… _

"Aren't you going to do your job?"

She almost screamed. Was he talking? To _her!?_ "N-Nani?"

Sasuke pointed to his neck. "Your _job_."

"Oh!" _Um… _Hinata took tentative steps towards his bed. Once she was standing over him, he leaned back further on his pillow and turned his head away, exposing his neck and shoulder.

She flinched.

Hinata twisted her small hands in the bottom of her white uniform, exhaled and activated her Byakugan. Her hands lingered right over Sasuke's pale skin.

_I wonder if I should break her wrists… _

Gingerly, she touched him and tapped the mark. It turned a deep purple before turning black again. "Did th-that hurt?" He shook his head. She tapped the spot right above the strange tattoo.

"That _hurt_."

It turned red again.

The veins around Hinata's white-lavender eyes disappeared. "It l-looks like a bl-blood clog. The chakra is pushing it towards that spot and pressing o-on it from the i-inside." Sasuke blinked. "Aa." Her eye brows furrowed together as she began fumbling with her slender fingers.

"It's probably s-something Tsunade-sama could fix."

And then he looked at her, his eyes squinted in such a peculiar way that it made her shiver. His mouth was drastically pulled downwards into a frown. "Why can't you do it _now_?"

The mark was stinging like hell…and it was also starting to _itch_.

Hinata took a step backwards. "Um, I don't have the-the proper kn-knowledge to f-fix something like this…" she mumbled.

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. He side-glanced her, looking her thoroughly up and down. _She's so weak…_

She self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself.

Sasuke smirked. "Figures." _I hate her. _

Hinata frowned and walked up to him, placing her hands once again on the cursed mark. She idly moved one of her fingers around the strange-looking tattoo. It looked and felt like the rest of the boy's skin, just dark in that certain area. It didn't look or feel like anything else and that intrigued her.

She traced it again, more gently.

"What the _hell _are you _doing_?"

"N-N-Nothing!"

He grabbed her hands before she could pull away and jerked her close. Hinata's breathing became erratic then, but she could finally see the condition of Sasuke's face. He looked…tired.

She was about to say something, but he pushed her away.

"Whatever…"

_Uchiha-san… _

It was then that Sakura walked calmly back into the room, her heels making a _tap-tap-tap_ sound against the white tiles of the floor. She had tied her hair back into a little pony-tail, some silky pink strands falling in her face and sticking up in some places.

She was probably the only person in Konoha that could have a bed-head and pull it off as a hair style.

In her hands, she held a clip board and the pen was behind her ear. Quirking her red mouth, she stared at whatever words were written on the paper and then smiled. "Sasuke-kun, how are you?" she chirped, feeling his forehead. "How many times are you going to do that?" Sakura grinned. "I have to make sure you're not getting a fever!"

_Right… _

Sakura cocked her head to the side and walked up to Hinata, taking the pen out from its resting place. "Is he alright?"

She nodded. "The spot a-above his mark is where the c-clog is."

"Really?

"H-Hai."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, but he caught it, unfortunately and glared back.

_Kami-sama…

* * *

_

The heiress to the Hyuuga clan quickly whisked herself out the hospital, tightly clutching the fabric of her jacket. Her face was a strange mix of red, pink and purple as she tried desperately to keep her feet moving so she could go back home. Her silvery eyes were glossed over with fresh tears; she wouldn't let them fall.

Keeping her breathing even, Hinata continued to walk faster until she bumped into someone rather harshly.

She stumbled back, but didn't lose her footing.

"Oh, I'm real sorry, Hinata-chan!"

_Naruto-kun? _

And sure enough, the blonde idiot was standing in front of her, one of his hands rubbing the back of his head. He reached for her hand in a kind jester to keep her balanced, causing her pale face to ignite crimson. The wind blew her dark hair into a tousled mess around her face and neck, the silky strands cooling the heat of embarrassment that Uzumaki Naruto always seemed to cause.

He grinned in that fox-like manner that made her swoon. "Oi, you're coming from the hospital, eh? Is Sasuke-teme being mean to you? I'm not gonna have to beat him up, am I?" Naruto teased.

Hinata frowned. God, Sasuke was so…_bastard-ish!_

Plus, he had scared her half-to-death.

She slipped her hand from Naruto's warm one and ran it through her disheveled hair.

Unwillingly, a few crystalline tears scurried down her alabaster cheeks.

She was very skeptical about Sasuke and that had her deeply troubled. She didn't know whether to help him or run away from him, screaming to the hills.

Naruto sucked in a breath. "Hinata?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her white orbs were downcast in a depressed manner. He wrapped an arm around her and led her down the sidewalk. With a small blush on her face, she leaned into his embrace.

_I wonder why Naruto-kun is always so warm… _

"What happened today, Hinata?"

"Oh, ano…nothing. I j-just have a lot on my m-mind is all…"

But she was lying, of course.

"_Figures." _

Sasuke's voice was still ringing loudly in her ears. It was one thing having your entire family and clan think of you as incompetent and worthless, but having someone that barley knew you thinking of you as weak were off the charts-disappointingly-heart-breaking. The Uchiha had taken a few glances at her and had probably read her whole life's story.

Hinata sniffed.

Her crying had ceased, though.

"Um, do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked, moving his arm off her. Hinata stood in front of him and smiled, but her face was so red it almost burned her skin. Nervously, she nodded and he put his arm back in its previous position.

They walked and had even stopped for ramen, in which they both ate and laughed.

"When is Sasuke getting out of the hospital, huh?" Naruto asked once they were almost at Hinata's house. She put her finger to her bottom lip in thought and then gave a tiny shrug. "You'll have to ask S-Sakura-chan…" she mumbled. He nodded. "Sakura really wants him to get better. That's all she ever really talks about."

_How can she love someone so…? Well, it's not my business, _Hinata thought once they were at the gates of the Hyuuga compound.

Everyone's assumption of Naruto was that he was an idiot and she loved him.

_So, I can't really talk…_

She stood right in front of Naruto. "Arigatou…for walking m-me."

He grinned. "Aw, it was nothing, really!"

Hinata hesitated, before gently hugging him around his mid-section. Her mind was so clouded with troubled thoughts; she didn't really know what she was doing. But it felt like it was the right time, and it felt okay, so she gave in. Naruto stood very still, and then patted her back with one of his hands. She looked up at him, blushed and then backed away.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, h-hai!"

And then they parted their separate ways, Hinata blushing furiously and Naruto with a confused look plastered on his face.

* * *

Hanabi watched her sister come through the front door, flustered, and rolled her white eyes. She put away the rest of the porcelain tea cups and picked at the dried blood on her training outfit. She had been working with Neji for a while, training with him and picking up important skills on how to move.

The blood wasn't hers though.

She snickered.

She had busted Neji's lip.

"Hyuuga-sama." Hanabi turned around and gave a tiny smile to Chizu. Her dark hair was tied back and up in a high pony-tail. "I've put everything away," she said, directing her hand to the empty tea table.

"Oh. Thanks, Chizu-san," Hanabi said.

She and the branch-member girl had been having these "tea parties" for a couple of days. Hanabi had found Chizu crying in a closet by herself because some other girls were making fun of her. She was sixteen-years-old and doing such a childish thing. Hanabi didn't like tears, but had befriended the girl, only because she didn't want her hiding in closets anymore like a little baby.

Both Chizu's mother and father had died because their cursed seals had been activated. She had to live with one of her aunts and she couldn't be a ninja; only a servant. She didn't mind that too much, however, because now she was good friends with Hyuuga Hanabi. She didn't need to be a ninja or anything else of the matter when she could stay inside and be with Hanabi.

She also had the pleasure of meeting the next head ruler of the Hyuuga clan and that made her especially happy.

"Same time tomorrow, Hyuuga-sama?" She swiped some of her brown locks out of her face.

"Uh-huh. I'm going upstairs now to find my sister."

"Ah, Hinata-san?"

"Yeah." _Who else?_

Chizu smiled slightly. _Hinata-san… _"Um, tell her I said 'hello', please!" _Yes._

Hanabi shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

--------

Manami awoke to the sound of muffled screaming.

Her soft blonde curls flew around her in a yellow tornado as she raced out of her bed and into Keiko's room. Her little sister was thrashing in her bed with fat tears in her black eyes. "Keiko-chan!" Manami breathed and quickly rushed up to her, holding her head.

"Wake up!" she said, shaking her.

The little Uchiha's hands grabbed at Manami's pig-tailed hair. "Daddy…" she mumbled. "I want my daddy!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go get Daddy!"

"No! I want _my_ daddy!"

Manami's face fell. _What? _Her large blue eyes gathered with unshed tears at her sister's words. "He's _my_ daddy, too!"

Keiko stopped crying, but her thin brows furrowed. "No," she said. She clutched a thick lock of her black hair and pointed to her eyes. She then pointed to Manami's hair and eyes.

"Different."

"So? It…it doesn't matter!"

They were both whispering harshly, in order not to awake their parents. Manami crossed her small arms over her chest and pouted. Keiko was sitting up in her bed in the same stance. Both girls looked at each other and turned away, making "tch" noises deep in their throats.

"Manami?"

"Mother!"

Hinata walked in and sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes. "What's the matter? Aw, Keiko, honey, did you have another nightmare?"

"Daddy…"

"Sweetheart, Daddy went on a mission, remember?"

Manami blinked. "He did? Did he go with Naruto-kun?"

"Who?"

"Um, ano… My dad, I mean."

Keiko crawled into her mother's arms and laid her head on her lap. After a few minutes, she was asleep again, snoring softly. Hinata patted her head and pulled some of the ebony hair out of her face, laying her back in the bed. "Manami?"

"Ah, hai?"

"When did you start calling-?"

"Mother…" The tears that had resided in her eyes were now falling down in thin lines. She looked at her sister and then grabbed a piece of her white-blonde hair.

"Manami?"

"Mother, why is it different?" _I wanna belong, too…

* * *

_

**Song is "I Caught Myself", by my favorite band, Paramore! **

**Yeah. **

**I didn't like this chapter too much, but the story will come together next chapter, when Hinata and Naruto get closer and Sasuke get outs. **

**Please review. **


	4. announcemt and sort of a chapter

**Authoress Note: **I'm racking my brain to come up with the middle of this story, because I already know what's gonna happen in the end and near the end. I really don't know what I'm doing right now, but I hope you enjoy. I just need some new ideas and a little inspiration and I don't know where the hell I'm gonna get that from. It's soooooooooooo short.

So, yeah, please read – sorry if it sucks – and review if you want, though I would totally appreciate it if you did… Thankies!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. (sighs)…

**Piece by Piece **

**.03. **

**.t h i n k. **

Uchiha Keiko smashed her black crayon into the stark white sheet of paper, scratching the hue into the notebook until her crayon broke in half. She stared at its limp form in the palm of her hand, sighed, and then threw it over her shoulder. Beside her were six more black crayons – her mother had left them there – so she picked up the longest one, scribbling on the paper again.

Her head was bent over the notebook, causing the ebony bangs of her hair to fall into her eyes.

Keiko huffed, blew them up with a puff of breath and continued drawing.

She had recently tried to chop off her annoying bangs with a pair of scissors, but her mommy had caught her and she had gotten into trouble. _"You're three, honey, you can't play with these,"_ is what she had said. Keiko hadn't really understood, but nodded nonetheless, putting the scissors away.

She continued to fill in the white paper with spills of black, smiling when it was fully completed. She ran a small hand through her hair – something she'd seen her father do many times before, and placed the picture back on her floor.

Then, hearing her door open, Keiko watched her father come in and lean down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's brow furrowed at her picture.

"Drawing," Keiko answered simply. "Pretty?" She held it up to his face.

"Hai. But what is it?"

The little girlfrowned, picked up a new crayon and began scribbling once again. Her grip tightened on the coloring utensil. Sasuke placed his hand on her head and stoked her black hair away from her equally black eyes. "Keiko." _Answer me._

"It's my nightmare."

* * *

Hinata stared at her wall and surprising refrained from slamming her head against it. Beside her, in the hospital bed, Sakura was eagerly checking Sasuke's vitals, her hands all over his face and chest.

She would pull her full pink mouth into a pout when he snarled at her, and then he would relax.

Everything about the situation scared Hinata nearly out of her mind. Wasn't Sakura scared? And why, oh, why, hadn't Sasuke throttled her yet like he had attempted with _her_?

Sighing, she ran a hand down her paling face and walked towards the two when Sakura called her name.

"Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"Can you tell me which side the chakra is flowing?" Sakura asked, turning Sasuke's head to the side.

"If we knew, we could control the clot better."

Hinata nodded and did as she was told, but the gnawing at the back of her had said so otherwise. She shook off all thoughts, however, and gently placed her hands on Sasuke's clammy throat, ignoring the death glares he threw at her.

* * *

**Ok. What I know for sure is that this story—this story right here. Look up. No, no, **_**up**_**. See? Yeah? Ok so—will get revised and totally edited so that it will be so kick ass your grandkids will feel it.(And omg, Keiko's so fucking wierd, right?)  
**

**I will also start putting the updates on the pro so that you guys can keep up with my bipolarness-ness. **

**So, FSRL—scrapping it and making it better. **

**This story—not scrapping, just revising. **

**And my two future stories…OMG, they're gonna be so awesome. **

**Love you. **

**Heart Vex (XOXO)**


End file.
